Nibelung Valesti Part 2
This episode is a crossover between John Smith 10: Spacewalker and Omega And Zorga. Story Rex: Erin!The smoke clears, and there are 2 Erins standing there. Erin 1: What the? How are you? Erin 2: How do you look like me? Erin 1: You look like me! Erin 2: Please. Rex, what is he doing? Rex: Coward! Come out and fight me! Erin 1: Maybe we should stop this fight. Rex: So it is you. Erin 2: She has a point. You said it yourself that you were going to kill him. I like this guy. He’s fun. Erin 1: And different. Erin 2: Much different from you. He uses his powers to defend others. Erin 1: Not for his own benefits. Rex: I, I. Rex then notices Erin 2’s hand glowing, hidden from view of Erin 1. Rex: I see clearly now. (Slaps down Deltamatrix) Onyx: I know which is an impostor! Onyx fires a crystal shard at Erin 1, causing a violent explosion. Erin had formed an energy shield around her to shield her from the force. Erin 1 is now a pile of sludge on the ground. Onyx: What is he? Sludge Blob reforms, hitting Onyx’s chin with a mallet hand. Sludge Blob: Quite the crafty shapeshifter. Onyx thrusts a blade hand at Sludge Blob, who morphs and dodges, extending his sludge fist at Onyx. Onyx’s body becomes iron, and he takes the attack with no damage. He tackles Sludge Blob, lifting him up and slamming him into the invisible floor. Sludge Blob reforms instantly, punching Onyx several times. Onyx’s body then starts to melt, as Sludge Blob’s fist hits it. Sludge Blob: Ow! (He looks at Onyx’s body, seeing it was magma.) Okay, now that’s ridiculous. How overpowered are you? Onyx swings a magma fist, which Sludge Blob. Sludge Blob then shifts to Davy Jones. Onyx: Vilgax’s form? Could you have picked a weaker alien? Davy Jones: Only one way to find out. Onyx swings a magma fist, which Davy Jones catches, punching Onyx, knocking him backwards. Davy Jones cringes slightly, his fist covered in magma. Davy Jones jumps forward, slamming his arm into Onyx. Onyx becomes iron, not budging from Davy Jones’ attack. Onyx morphs his hand into a machine gun, firing at Davy Jones. Davy Jones pushes through it, jumping and striking Onyx in the back of the head. Davy Jones lands, as he’s encased in crystals. They release an energy burst, Davy Jones gritting his teeth. Davy Jones breaks free, blocking a giant axe, attached to Onyx’s hand. Davy Jones spins, throwing Onyx with it. Onyx lands, the two staring each other down. Onyx: Perhaps a different form will work better. Onyx shifts to Blade, firing a powerful chaos lance. Davy Jones raises his arms to block it, but it sends him flying. Blade: Didn’t even stand a chance. Blade senses something, spinning and launching Chaos Spear. They counter Shadow Lance’s Chaos Spear, as the two stare each other down. Shadow Lance: Cool. Another alien that wields Chaos mana. Blade launches a Chaos Lance, which Shadow Lance catches with chaos mana fists. Shadow Lance teleports, appearing to kick Blade from behind. Blade teleports to dodge, and reappears to fire Chaos Bombs. Shadow Lance teleports, and appears firing Chaos Spears. Blade teleports, and appears swinging a chaos mana sword. Shadow Lance catches it with chaos mana hands, going to kick Blade. Blade teleports, and reappears, dashing at Shadow Lance, his body enveloped in chaos mana. Shadow Lance dodges, and appears, bringing his body into the fetal position, charging chaos mana. Shadow Lance: Chaos Blast! Shadow Lance releases a Chaos Blast, and Blade releases a Chaos Blast to counter it. The two collide, creating a huge explosion. Blade and Shadow Lance are both down on one knee, panting. Shadow Lance: Not bad. It’s been a while since I’ve had a challenge like this. The building then shakes, everyone falling over. The ground breaks, a giant crater forming in the ground. Gaia comes out, releasing a huge roar. The labyrinth breaks, as does the invisible ceiling. Shadow Lance hovers in the air, while Blade flies with his wings. Erin, however, falls towards Gaia, towards its open mouth. Shadow Lance & Blade: Erin! Shadow Lance and Blade teleport. Shadow Lance appears below Erin, in Gaia’s mouth. He shifts to Cloudnine, and inhales. He inflates, growing and becoming as large at Gaia’s mouth, preventing her from closing her mouth. Erin lands softly on Cloudnine, then Blade teleports in. Blade grabs her, and teleports away. Gaia tries to close her mouth, squeezing Cloudnine. Cloudnine exhales, and he deflates rapidly, flying all over the place. He reverts, falling towards Gaia. John: You took your time showing up! Azarath Metrion Zinthos! John turns into Blaze Spear, who raises his arms over his head, spiraling down. His body is lit on fire, as he spirals in an arc, slamming into the eye on Gaia’s forehead. Gaia roars in pain, recoiling its head as Blaze Spear flies up, landing on her long mouth. With fire cleats, he runs across her mouth. He swirls his hands, a fire dome forming around him. Mana tentacles bounce off the fire dome, as Blaze Spear rams into her second eye. Gaia recoils, launching Blaze Spear off and onto the ground. Gaia’s body starts to come out of the hole, when a giant chaos lance sword slices across the right part of the mouth, hitting the eye. Gaia moans in pain, retracting down the hole. The hole fills itself back up, Blaze Spear running to the earth, reverting. John: Easy enough to go after her. Blade: Like I’d let you. John turns, seeing Blade reverting. Erin is next to him. Erin: What was that thing? John: Something that plans on destroying the planet. That’s why I’m here. To stop it. Rex: Sounds interesting. However, we have a fight to finish. Erin: Maybe we should let him go. Rex: Not till I’m done with him. Rex turns into RexHydra, his three heads roaring loudly. John: Is there anything in that watch of yours that isn’t completely devastating? Fire RexHydra: So sorry. But there’s no way that you’ll survive. Ice RexHydra: Unless he resists cold. As if. Lightning RexHydra: Can we just annihilate him already? Fire RexHydra spits a fireball at John, who spins his arms, breaking the attack. Ice RexHydra releases an ice beam, John motioning his arms, the ice going around him in an orbit. It melts, water spiraling around John. Lightning RexHydra fires a lightning bolt at John, who raises the water into a water shield, creating a huge mist from the explosion on the water. Lightning RexHydra: Did I get him? Ice RexHydra: He stopped our attacks with his bare hands. Do you really think that finished him? Lightning RexHydra’s head then glows with a green aura, slamming into Fire RexHydra. Fire RexHydra: Hey! What was that for? Lightning RexHydra: That wasn’t me. Fire RexHydra: Yeah, right. Like your head didn’t hit me. Lightning RexHydra: Oh, get over yourself! Ice RexHydra: If you guys are done. (Ice RexHydra’s head glows green, as he fires an ice beam, hitting the ground and creating a large ice wall.) What the? I didn’t aim at the ground. Fire RexHydra: Yeah. Like this bozo didn’t hit me. Lightning RexHydra: You want me to hit you? Then you’ll love this. (Lightning RexHydra fires a lightning bolt, hitting Fire RexHydra. He roars in anger, breathing fire at Lightning RexHydra.) Agh! Fire RexHydra: How do you like that? Ice RexHydra: Okay, just chill out! Ice RexHydra fires his ice beam at Fire and Lightning RexHydra, freezing their heads. They both break out, all three heads furious with each other. Behind the ice wall, Xylofreeze is on one knee, eyes glowing. Xylofreeze: I think that’s enough of a distraction. Xylofreeze turns into Will-o-Wisp. He flies low to the ground to the earth spot, and phases through it. End Scene Will-o-Wisp makes it to the Earth’s core, a large volcanic area filled with magma. Gaia is there, shedding and taking its true form. Gaia: Thank you, Spacewalker. The energy released from your battle with the other one was powerful enough to awaken me. It’s a shame you stopped your fight. The negative energy you were causing in him is making me stronger. '' Will-o-Wisp: Wil wil, wil wil o wi! Will-o-Wisp flies down, but is knocked away by a mana tentacle. He regains his composure, shifting to Granodite. He fires several mana blasts, mana tentacles blocking them. Gaia fires a powerful mana blast from her center eye, enveloping Granodite. Granodite falls from the attack, recovering quickly. He swings his arms up, magma flying up, spinning around him. Gaia slashes at Granodite with her claws, which Granodite blocks with the magma, knocking each hand away. Gaia roars, the roar cooling and hardening the magma, causing it to fall. Granodite: Really? I just figured out how to do that. Then, a large, pink energy being resembling a human teleports in, raising her hand. She fires a powerful pink energy blast, knocking Gaia over. She turns to Granodite. Galaxy Lord Erin: Hey John! Granodite: Erin? Wow. Galaxy Lord Erin: This is my Galaxy Lord form. Granodite: So you’re not human? Galaxy Lord Erin: Neither is Rex. Granodite: This forms seems a little underpowered for that. Granodite turns into Super John, as Galaxy Lord Erin raises her hand, creating pink energy. Super John flies through the energy, glowing green and pink now, ramming Gaia, tearing through several mana tentacles. Gaia slashes at Super John, the pink energy forming around him as a shield. Super John claps his hands together, hitting Gaia with a powerful mana shockwave. Galaxy Lord Erin appears, blowing off several mana tentacles. Gaia fires a powerful mana blast from her eye, knocking Super John and Erin back. Gaia: ''Pathetic. I expected more from a Galaxy Lord. I suppose their extinction will barely be significant. Then, a blue energy blast envelops Gaia, tearing through Gaia’s body. Gaia moans in pain, as Galaxy Lord Rex appears, his body a large blue energy human. Galaxy Lord Rex: That’s it? You claim that you had to stop it but you could barely fight it on your own. Super John: You know, I’m getting pretty tired of you. (Gaia begins to regenerate.) Gaia: This isn’t over. I will return. Stronger than ever. Galaxy Lord Rex: Oh, shut it. Galaxy Lord Rex raises his hand, and a black hole forms, sucking Gaia out of the lava, destroying her. The lava is starting to get sucked in, and Super John is as well. Super John: This’ll destroy the Earth. You’re just doing Gaia’s job! Galaxy Lord Rex: What are you going to do about it? Super John rolls his neck, and a large green chaos mana swirl collides with the black hole, and they both disappear. Super John was waiting where the black hole was. Galaxy Lord Rex: You ready to end this? Super John: Not really. (Super John begins to teleport, when blue energy surrounds him, stopping him.) What the? Galaxy Lord Rex: I control this space. You can’t escape until I say so. Super John: Okay, I’ve had it with you. Super John blinks, slamming hard into Galaxy Lord Rex. He retaliates instantly, several blue energy blasts flying at Super John. Super John spins, a chaos mana drill tearing through, being caught by Galaxy Lord Rex. Galaxy Lord Rex pulls Super John in, punching him and sending him flying. Galaxy Lord Rex dashes at Super John, who rams Galaxy Lord Rex, knocking him back slightly. Super John rams Galaxy Lord Rex several times, before being caught in a cloud of blue energy. Giant energy stars form, falling at Super John. Super John stomps his foot, the cloud and stars being destroyed, being above Galaxy Lord Rex. Then, pink energy forms around Galaxy Lord Rex, surprising him. Galaxy Lord Rex: Erin! What are you doing?! Galaxy Lord Erin: I’ve had enough of this. John, go! I can hold him off for just a moment more. Super John: Thanks Erin. I owe you. (Super John teleports away, as Galaxy Lord Rex breaks free.) Galaxy Lord Rex: You may have escaped this time. But it won’t happen next time. Characters *John Spacewalker *Erin Forte Villains *Rex Forte *Gaia Aliens Used by John *Sludge Blob (in sludge and Erin's form) *Davy Jones (first re-appearance) *Shadow Lance *Cloudnine *Blaze Spear *Xylofreeze *Will-o-Wisp *Granodite *Super John Used by Rex *Onyx *Blade *RexHydra *Galaxy Lord Rex Trivia *Rex is able to destroy Gaia with ease. *It's shown that Super John is a match against a Galaxy Lord, though he is not strong enough to completely defeat him. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in John Smith 10 Category:John Smith 10: Dimension Travel Arc Category:John Smith 10: Gaia Arc Category:John Smith 10: Crossover Category:Crossovers Category:John Smith 10: Special Category:Two-Part Episodes